


Double Troubles

by Angrykarin666



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eve of Sloth Mahiru, Eve of melancholy Mahiru, F/M, Female Shirota Mahiru, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Shirota Mahiru liked to keep things simple, but in trying to do so she accidentally ends up in a situation that is anything but. How exactly are you supposed to be Eve to two servamps? Especially two that hate each other as much as Kuro and Tsubaki? Looks like the brunette's got to figure that out for herself. And Sakuya? He's just along for the ride to try and keep his friend out of trouble, futile as that tends to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What my brain came up with as a combination of "what ifs" while watching Servamp: What if Mahiru was a girl? What if she succeeded in binding Tsubaki to herself? What if the falling out between her and Sakuya never happened? 
> 
> This show is written like a visual novel or harem anime with how everyone gravitates to protagonist Mahiru, so I just decided to give into my multishipper tendencies and do just that. And before anyone asks, I made him a girl because the cast is pretty much exclusively dudes and he was the easiest to swap genders of. There will still be plenty of boys flirting with/liking boys in this if that's your jam.

Shirota Mahiru liked to keep things simple. If she saw something needed to be done she’d rather do it herself than leave it and potentially regret it later. That was why she did it, took them into her apartment. If only she knew what she was inviting into her life with those little acts of kindness.

First was her best friend, Watanuki Sakuya. When she’d noticed him sitting alone in middle school she hadn’t hesitated to offer her hand in friendship, she knew how lonely it was to be left by yourself so thinking simply it was better for them to be alone together. The green haired boy had fit into her life as though he’d always been there, pulling the brunette out of her shell with his goofy antics and rekindling the fire she’d noticed dying in those pretty red eyes he had.

Unbeknownst to the high school girl her new best friend was far more than she’d bargained for. Sakuya was a vampire, a subclass to another far older and stronger than himself. One that had taken note of and interest in the human girl that had enthralled one of his family so easily.

The fox had found Mahiru rather boring at first. A girl simple and average in seemingly every way; brown hair tied back in a simple braid, warm brown eyes wide and naive - like a doe’s - admiring the sunny morning sky, and clad in what was clearly the girl’s uniform for her and Sakuya’s high school. A white button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, cream sweater vest, tan skirt in place of the pants his green haired subclass wore, and red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck in place of a tie. The only things Tsubaki noted as making her stand out among her fellow humans were the striped black and white armbands she wore around her wrists and the matching black and white striped thigh high socks she wore in place of the typical below the knee dark grey or black ones the other girls wore. Both of which were clearly Sakuya’s rebellious fashion sense rubbing off on her. The servamp of melancholy had to admit however, as he watched the girl adjust the bandana she was using to keep her bangs and currently loose hair out of her face today, that the teen was sweet… for a human.

Mahiru was constantly volunteering to do the jobs no one else wanted, helping for the sake of it since it’s simpler if she just agrees before they can fight over it. She seemed to despise peoples’ habit of avoiding trouble, waiting and hoping for “someone else” to do things as much as Tsubaki and Sakuya did. She also shared the greenette’s disdain for lying and liars, but still held her faith in others despite it all and forgave far too easily for one so easily upset by violence and conflict. If he hadn’t been keeping an eye on the girl the vampire would’ve sworn no one could be so sickeningly innocent.

And yet Shirota Mahiru was… How strange.

Tsubaki, curious and bored (a horrible combination where he’s concerned), decided to do something a little foolish today. No longer satisfied with admiring the brunette’s daily routine from afar the servamp decided to say hello to her, in a way, to see how she’d react. That was the start of his undoing.

Mahiru’s brown eyes widened as she took in the fox that had wandered up to her in the park. It was cute, black fur with a white muzzle and tips of its tails. The teen blinked as she noted that she wasn’t mistaken, the little fox really did have two tails. How strange. Swallowing her mouthful of food the brunette smiled down at the fox, wondering bemusedly if maybe the little creature before her is a yokai, and lifts her bento so that it can see the contents.

“Hungry? I made some sushi if you want some?” The kitsune jumped into her lap, red eyes sparkling as it stared at her dinner. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Mahiru chuckled before offering the tiny fox a piece of inarizushi with her chopsticks, petting it as it ate the offered food in one bite with a canine smile on its face.

It was cute.

They spent her entire meal like that, splitting her dinner as she strokes the fox’s soft fur soothingly. It was relaxing. It was clear to Mahiru from how domesticated and well groomed he was that the little fox was someone’s pet, but unfortunately he didn’t wear a collar or anything else that made that obvious… The teen was worried that he’d end up being mistaken for a wild animal by the next person who saw him, people were scared of wild foxes in the city and that made them do terrible things.

While the fox was busy finishing off the last of her bento the brunette got an idea, untying her bandana and securing it around the little fox’s neck instead. “There. Now if someone else sees you they’ll know you’re a nice fox.” Red eyes blinked up at her, tails swishing and ears cocked in a way that made his confusion known.

“I wonder what your name is…” Mahiru wondered aloud, making the servamp on her lap tense. Not seeing, or not caring about, the animal’s internal crisis the girl giggles and continues playfully as she tugs on the end of the bandana around his neck “Considering how well this suits you I think I’ll call you Tsubaki for now.”

Tsubaki was glad he couldn’t visibly blush in his animal form, staring down at the red camellias on pink patterned cloth decorating his neck. Though judging from the teen’s giggles as he jumped out of her lap his wagging tails gave away how much he liked the name she’d given him. But how could he not? Mahiru had given him the same name sensei did because “it suited him”.

Perhaps the girl wasn’t so uninteresting after all…

-

When he got back home later that night the servamp of melancholy enjoyed the confused and flustered faces of his higher subclass for about 5 minutes, not sure why they were staring at him like he’d grown another head, before Sakuya walked into the room and froze. Following his suddenly very incensed liar’s gaze down the kitsune blinked and let out a faint “Ah, that’s why.” when he noticed the bandana still tied around his neck.

One that Sakuya no doubt remembers his friend wearing today…

“What did you do?!” the greenette growled.

The fox shrugged “I was bored and curious about that friend you’re always spending time with so I decided to see what was so interesting about her. She’s a good cook.” The subclass crowded into his space “And you only ate her cooking, right?”

“Of course.” the raven haired vampire chuckled “How could a fox like me refuse free inarizushi when offered from such a sweet human?”

Sakuya caught on to the implication quickly, blinking “You… You walked up to her as a fox?”

“Yes.”  
”And she fed you?!”

Tsubaki giggled “With her chopsticks as she pet me like a house cat. She even gave me a gift to make sure people knew I wasn’t a wild fox, such a sweet girl that Mahiru-chan!”

All of the fox’s subclass gaped at him as he gestured to the bandana fondly “Isn’t it cute, really suits me doesn’t it.”

Sighing the green haired vampire left his servamp’s personal space “Whatever… That’s fine, I guess.”

Sakuya really cared far too much for that human friend of his. But, having met with the girl himself, Tsubaki couldn’t really blame him. Mahiru was such an interesting girl.

-

As she made her way back home that afternoon, smiling at her fond memories of the fox she’d shared her dinner with earlier, a flash of black fur caught Mahiru’s eye from a nearby alley. At first she thought it was Tsubaki again, but as she got closer in her excitement she realized this ball of fluff was a scruffy all black cat instead. It looked so sad and alone…

There really wasn’t any debate or hesitation in what she did upon that discovery. The brunette carried the sleeping cat home, given him a bath, and tied a little bell around his neck with the spare ribbon for her uniform. “There! I’m gonna call you Kuro!”

Shirota Mahiru may not have known it at the time, but in one day she’d invited quite a lot of trouble into her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Ash of Sloth wakes to find out he's not in the alley anymore and Mahiru comes to realize some of just how much trouble she's managed to stumble herself into.

Red eyes opened to find very different surroundings than those they'd fallen asleep in. For one thing it was far nicer in this one bedroom apartment than the alley. For another his new bed was much softer and warmer than the cold cement he used to be laying on, smelled better too. As Sleepy Ash nuzzled further into the warmth and plushness of his new resting place with a content purr, more than happy to return to the bliss of sleep, fate had other plans for the servamp of Sloth.

A peal of drowsy laughter came from the heavenly warmth beneath him, the vibrations snapping the cat formed vampire to wakedness. Turning his face Sleepy Ash found his eyes locked with a pair of warm but tired brown ones belonging to a teenage girl... A teenage girl, he realized, whose chest he was laying on and burrowing into. The vampire was glad his black fur hid the flush he felt overtake his skin as he jumped off of the girl and sat on the corner of her bed instead. 

The brunette chuckled as she sat up, stretching with a yawn before scratching the cat behind the ears. "Good morning to you too Kuro. Guess I don't have to worry about you being a mean kitty, eh? You little cuddle-bug."

The servamp of Sloth is embarrassed to admit that he is enjoying this girl's attention and gentle touch far too much. It's been ages since anyone touched him in a way that wasn't painful. Hell, it's been ages since someone's touched him, period. Thankfully, or unthankfully if the eldest servamp was being honest with himself, his hostess stopped petting him to get out of bed.

Sleepy Ash stared for only a few seconds before pointedly turning himself to face the wall when he realized the brunette was changing in front of him. The girl was pretty yes, but he really doubted she would take kindly to being peeked on like this if she knew what he was. That didn't stop the cat from remembering how she looked in that oversized black and white striped tshirt and red panties however, nor the fact that he'd gotten to see the entire expanse of her uncovered back when she removed the former before he'd turned around. 

This was turning out to be far more troublesome than he'd like.

Luckily for him the teen didn't take long changing into what was clearly her school uniform. The white button up, cream sweater vest, tan skirt, and black and white striped thigh high socks was a cute look the vampire mused to himself as she picked him up carefully and brought him into the kitchen. The girl, thankfully, didn't have any cat food yet so he got to eat some of the grilled kippers she made for breakfast instead. As the brunette got ready for school, tying her hair up into a high ponytail as she hummed cheerfully, the servamp of Sloth sighed. 

He just had to be picked up by a morning person, didn't he? 

-

Sakuya had to resist the urge to react beyond the expected teasing comments to his best friend's telling of her interaction with the servamp of melancholy. 

"So let me get this straight... You had a fox, one with two tails like a yokai no less, walk up to you."

"Mmhmm."

"And your first reaction was to offer it food?!"

"Pretty much."

The greenette's red eyes fixed the brunette with open bafflement. "Mahiru you know I love you but seriously, what the actual hell? You don't just feed wild animals, especially not if it might actually be a yokai. It could have bitten you!"

To the girl's chagrin her other two friends, Ryusei and Koyuki, agree with her worried friend. Though they, unlike Sakuya, are understandably skeptical of her and the greenete's yokai comments. Huffing but flattered by their care for her Mahiru adds. "Also, on my way home I noticed a small animal with black fur curled up in an alley. I thought it was the fox at first, but when I got closer it turned out to be a kitten."

Ryusei sighed, shutting his grey eyes as he groans "Let me guess, you brought it home with you?"

"I couldn't just leave him there! He was so tiny and alone, it was simpler to just keep Kuro myself then leave him there and worry about if he was ok on his own."

Koyuki and Sakuya chuckled, the latter wrapping an arm around the incensed brunette as he commented fondly "Same old Mahiru, caring for others and keeping things simple. I'd say i'm surprised but I'm really not. Taking in an alley cat is totally in your nature."

It really was. The human girl the subclass counted as his first and best friend was honestly too kind for her own good sometimes. She was always volunteering for tasks or jobs that no one else had time for or wanted to do, doing all of the hard work completely by herself. Case in point; the school festival coming up. Mahiru had volunteered to both bake all the snacks for their class' cafe, but she also agreed to make all of the waiter and maid outfits for it too. By herself. Even when Ryusei, Koyuki, and Sakuya offered to help she'd turned them down.

Not an unusual occurrence with her really. Mahiru was stubborn and prideful, but she also knew her own skills and limits so the vampire wasn't too worried about her overworking herself. What he was worried about however was the fact she and their friends were planning on shopping in the district by the train station, a place that Belkia had made a habit of haunting for his meals recently. And while his warning may not have been taken seriously Sakuya appreciated the fact that the brunette agreed to text him when she decided to go there, so he could meet up with her and make sure the magician kept his distance.

As he walks home the green haired vampire hopes that his friends just decide to hold off on the trip altogether until another day.

-

Mahiru froze as she was removing her shoes. Why was her TV on? It was off when she left for school in the morning right? Is it possible for a kitten to turn it on, maybe if he pushed the right button on the remote by accident?

Mop on hand just to be safe the brunette creeps her way into the living room, heart in her throat as she moves to see what had turned on the only source of light on in her apartment. Or should she say who because sitting in front of the TV, eating ramen and reading manga as they take in some news station's talk show segment, is a boy about her age with blue hair and tired red eyes wearing a blue coat with the black fur trimmed hood up. Brown meets red in silence before she blurts out a hysterical "W-what?!"

Finishing his bowl the stranger turns back to the screen with a muttered "Ah. This has gotten so troublesome I could die."

Eye twitching the girl yelled "Who the hell are you?! And what the hell are you doing in my house?!" 

As he continued to ignore her Mahiru's patience ran out, the brunette taking a swipe at the seated invader with her mop only to almost flop onto the ground when it meets air instead of the bluenette. How the hell did he jump over her to avoid that so quickly? She barely even saw him move!

"What a violent kid." the boy mutters from his new place in the room, crouched with his hands in his pockets by the wall opposite the TV. "How scary, I can't even face you."

Mahiru growled at that, a muttered "Why you-" leaving her mouth before she slipped and ended up pulling the curtain open in her attempt to not fall. The teen gaped openly when, the moment the sunlight touched him, the strange boy turned into Kuro. Letting out a squeaky noise of disbelief the brunette pulled the curtain shut again to find that yes; her new cat DOES turn into a boy in the dark.

A boy who she **changed in front of this morning!**

Unaware or uncaring of her internal freak out at this realization Kuro the no-longer-a-cat growled at her "What are you doing? I can't face the light at all."

"Y-you- What the hell are you?" Mahiru managed to blurt out, face a bright red. The blue haired boy sat up, looking away from her timidly as he replies "What am I? Just a kind-hearted vampire shut in..."

The brunette teen stared at the apparent vampire with narrowed eyes and an open mouth, genuinely unsure how to respond to that. After a moment of staring at the bluenette - reminding herself that he saw her in her underwear, topless even, this morning and slept on her chest - the teen grabs the tails of the vampire's coat and starts to drag him to the curtains with a growl of "I'll toss you out out window you pervert!"

Kuro meanwhile clung to the ground like a cat refusing a bath as he griped back "Wait! I'm a vampire, don't throw me out in the sun! I'll die! I'll die! I'm immortal, but I'll die!"

As the boy turned his face to look at her, muttering a resigned "Humans are such cruel creatures." Mahiru's blush returned, her letting go of him as she turns away from him with a huff. It is unfair that the vampire can look that cute, ability to turn into a kitten be damned. "Shut it you yokai!"

After a moment the teen remembers Sakuya's warning from earlier, paling and backing up as she asks warily. "Wait, vampire... Are you that street slasher?! Were you planning on attacking me to drink my blood?!"

The bluenette stared at her as if she were stupid as he replied "Huh? Why would I do something so troublesome I could die? Have you ever been told that you're way too self-conscious? Who'd attack someone like you?"

"You're supposed to attack people! You're a vampire!" 

"Don't say that so easily, doing that's a crime." Kuro states so matter-of-factly Mahiru can't help but gape at him, before adding "Putting that aside, i'm thirsty. Can you make me some tea?"

"Augh! I don't even know where to start with this! And don't think i've forgotten what happened this morning either you perverted cat!" 

"No need to get angry. I'll leave when it's dark and I didn't see anything. In case you forgot, I was facing the wall while you changed this morning. And so long as you don't say my name while i'm human i'll be out of your hair by nightfall."

"Uh-huh, sure. Honestly Kuro you expect me to believe-" the girl cuts off when she and the vampire are surrounded by rings of blue light, one constricting around her wrist and the other his neck, before vanishing. The bluenette's head falls as he groans "You're so stupid I could die."

"What the hell was that just now?!"

"What a pain."

"Stop being lazy and explain!" Mahiru yells as she grabs him by the collar of his coat and shakes him. Sighing Kuro whines "Explaining is such a pain."

"Then do it now! And do it simply!"

"You have so many complaints..." the blue haired vampire muttered tiredly once the human had stopped shaking him to vent her frustration "Well, at the very least, I can tell you this... You and I would die before ever getting along."

The brunette's grip on his coat tightened, her eye twitching in her anger as she glared at him. "That's funny, I was just thinking the same thing!"

-

After that things go... Well, not better. Easier maybe. Mahiru manages to get some basic idea of what that light show was and meant as she cleaned up the cat boy's mess. Apparently by naming him she set up a kind of magical tether between them that, should he drink her blood in the next 24 hours, will be permanent. Who'd have guessed that there's a kind of vampire out there that live as a kind of pet or servant to humans?

It's too bad that the bond means she can't be separated from the lazy vampire by more than a few meters, cause soon she needs to go meet up with the others. And contrary to the bluenette's advice Mahiru has no plans to bail out on her promise to her friends. After a brief series of texts between herself and Sakuya she picks the vampire-turned-cat up and runs to meet Ryusei and Koyuki by the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Sakuya and Mahiru's text conversation, Belkia's attack, and meeting Tsubaki in human form. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya and Mahiru's text conversation and the reaction of all 3 boys and Mahiru meeting and realizing the mess they're in together.

Sakuya had been pacing nervously under the mildly amused gaze of Tsubaki and Clover since he got home. The servamp of melancholy’s smile grows every time the teen will pause to check his phone anxiously before sighing and returning to his pacing some more. It’s nearly dark out when the elder subclass finally snaps.

“That’s it, I can’t take it any more! Sit your ass down while you wait. Your pacing’s driving me nuts!”

The greenette flashes Clover a bitchface of epic proportions, mouth opening to yell at him no doubt, when the tell-tale jingle of an incoming text comes from his phone. “Finally.”

** **‘OMG Sakuya! You were right!’** **

Red eyes blinked in confusion before their owner typed back ****‘Sounds like me but I’m not following. What am I right about?’****

** **‘That rumor about vampires, it’s true! Σ (ﾟﾛﾟ*)’** **

****‘???!!?!?!’ ****Sakuya sputtered as he tried to process that, earning raised brows from his servamp and fellow subclass. ****‘Wat? R U Fucking with me RN?’****

** **‘No I’m serious! U know that cat I took home?’** **

He had a bad feeling about this… ****‘Yes?’****

** **‘He’s not a cat.’** **

God fucking dammit! Having realized the gravity of what’s going on, and remembering that Belkia went out to find Sleepy Ash not long ago, types out a frantic ****‘WHERE R U RN?’**** as he runs for the door swearing. When his best friend’s response is that she’s going to meet up with the others to shop now and will meet him by the station those curses only grow louder.

Having finally grown too curious to resist Tsubaki moves to follow the greenette, asking “So… What did she say that has you so panicked Sakuya-kun? She have a boyfriend?”

Whatever the fox expected to be the cause of his subclass’ worry it wasn’t “Mahiru’s new cat, Kuro, isn’t a cat! And she’s going out to Belkia’s favorite haunting ground, right now.”

Tsubaki would never have imagined that he could be so unsettled in so few words. But he was. The idea of his new favorite human walking around with a giant bullseye in the form of his least favorite sibling made him genuinely terrified. Picking up the pace the pair of vampires raced to the station, hoping desperately that they got there before Belkia or Sloth could do anything to their human.

-

Koyuki and Ryusei, as usual when anything fantastical or supernatural was involved, did not believe Mahiru in the slightest when she told them that their shared friend was right about vampires. They eyed her cat skeptically before asking if she was tired (Rude!), all the while Kuro laid limp and lazy in her hands like a normal - if more accepting than usual - cat.

“Man I hope Sakuya gets here quick, he’d be all over this!”

-

Sakuya and Tsubaki arrived just in time to see Mahiru save Belkia’s life, tugging the chain binding her and Sleepy Ash to prevent the Servamp of Sloth from biting the pink haired magician. Belkia poofed into a doll, which the brunette picked up curiously, as the blue haired servamp moved to lay face down on the ground. Though his face was laying so he could crane his head back to look up at the girl like a lazy cat.

“Mahiru!” the green haired teen yelled as he ran up to the pair at a more human speed, the fox hot on his heels and visibly unhappy.

“Sakuya?!”

Sleepy Ash hummed as he took in the subclass curiously “So this is your boyfriend, huh?”

Both Mahiru and Sakuya sputtered at that, a fact Tsubaki would be amused by in any other situation but was currently too busy suppressing his murderous impulses towards his big brother to enjoy. “He- I- We aren’t dating!”

The servamp of sloth raised a brow at that before stating drily “You go to sleep wearing one of his shirts like a nightgown.”

The brunette’s blush deepened at that, all three of the males and even the doll in her hands looking at her with amusement at that bit of knowledge. The servamp of Melancholy chuckled when he noticed his subclass’ smug grin in response, drawing the human’s attention. The fox felt a sad smile on his face as the girl’s brown eyes scanned him and fell on the familiar gift around his neck, knowing thanks to the glowing blue-black chain linking her wrist to his eldest brother he won’t get to know if she’d be his Eve…

Or so he thought. Because when she muttered a disbelieving “Tsubaki?” the wonderful light of a temporary bond between Servamp and Eve came to life, linking her wrist not claimed by Sleepy Ash with the deep bloody crimson of his own magic.

The fox took advantage of her and the others’ shock to make the bond permanent, feeding from said wrist and feeling a vicious sense of victory at seeing his own chain linking him to the human he found so interesting opposite his big brother’s. Mahiru was his Eve even though Sloth tried to steal her first!

Mahiru meanwhile, upon realizing what happened, groaned as she used Belkia’s plushie body to hide her face. “Oh god, not again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the group all talking and working out what this means. Hope you guys liked this so far and it's about to get even crazier!


End file.
